Secrets the Past Holds
by Spike the Dragoniod
Summary: Every building has secrets. This buildings secret? A masked man lives in the lowest uninhibited levels of the asylum Leamera works at. What are his secrets He's perfectly sane. Then why is he there?
1. Chapter 1

All buildings have secrets. Every person has secrets. Within these walls is a man. He has been in this asylum for over one hundred years. That's this building's secret. But the oddest thing about him, he hadn't aged a day. That is his secret. What keeps him alive and young? Perhaps he has more secrets. We may never know. He never speaks. Though… some say he sings. Sometimes; In the middle of the night, when there is no one around. He sings. I hear it through the vent. When I first heard it, I was startled. It sounded like one of the angels of the angelic choir from heaven had descended and started to pass his voice through the vents of the old building.

It only took me a few moments to realize who it was. The man in the lowest room; I had heard others sing. But I had never heard something so beautiful. It only made sense that it was him. His file was ancient. And it didn't have a real name. Only the initials O.G. I had talked to the super intendant about him. They told me the story of the Phantom of the Opera.

I descended down into the bowels of the mental hospital with a tray of food for Mr. Phantom. I grabbed the key and unlocked the door. He sat in his chair in the corner of the room. The dull golden light of the lamp his opposing corner gave the white mask an eerie glow.

"Good evening. How are you today?" I asked nicely, setting the tray down at the table that was beside him. He looked at me. His eyes shone an icy blue. I smiled at him warmly.

"Well, this tonight's supper is a turkey sandwich with fresh fruits and vegetables." I told him. He stared blankly-no not blankly. It was sad. He was always sad. I sat down in the chair beside him.

"Is there anything you need? Some of the patients like to have clay, or pastels and paper. It helps them express themselves." I told him, going into my pocket and giving him the little plastic spoon and napkin. He reached up and took it gently. His long elegant fingers curled around the crinkly plastic wrapper. He plucked it from my hand and sat back, his face and torso disappearing back into the dark. I stood and headed out of the door.

"Come by later; I wish to speak with you further, Lee." He spoke softly. I stopped, how did he know I went by the name Lee? I turned.

"Is that what you want?" I asked. The chair creaked as he stood. He walked over to me came very close.

"Yes. Around two in the morning if you are free then. That is when you make your evening rounds, yes?" He asked. That was the most I had ever heard from him. I nodded and tucked my long hair behind my ear and situated my over-sized blue working coat.

"Okay; I'll come by then. Do you want me to bring anything else?" I asked. He wasn't entirely visible. Only the edge of his mask glowed.

"No, just yourself, Leamera." He told me. It sent chills down my spine when he said my full name.

"Okay." I said and started to close the door. He grabbed the door before I closed it and pulled it back open. I braced myself for an attack.

"Don't tell anyone of our conversation." He told me quietly. He was close again. I could hear his soft breaths.

"O-okay." I told him. He gently took my chin.

"Everything is fine. I won't hurt you. In fact the only reason I am still here is to keep the fact that there is a man that is over a century old living among us. Only to keep everything calm. That's why only people from your family can have contact with me. That is why they sought you out. All the way from America. But you need to move on I think. There is someone behind you." He told me. I gave a stifled cry and turned and saw a little girl. One of the ones that was born here. Her mother was allowed to keep her daughter here as long as she took her meds. Though the two weren't able to sleep in the same room.

I heard the door shut behind me; I turned and saw him returning to his seat through the small window.

"Hey Honey. What are you doing down here?" I asked her. She held up her bunny, its ear was ripped.

"You said you would fix it yesterday." She told me. I smiled. I picked her up and walked back up the steps.

"I'll be back for the tray soon." I called to the masked man. There was no reply. We went back up to the surface floors and went into the walled off miniature office that was in the day room. I pulled out my needle and thread that I brought this evening and sat her down on the counter and threaded the needle.

I gently took her bunny and laid her down on the counter.

"Be gentle, Leema." She told me, tugging my arm. I smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll be as gentle as possible." I told her and started to stitch her ear back to her head. The black thread didn't exactly look right but it was repaired when I was done.

"Here you go Honey. Good as new." I told her. She smiled and took the bunny. I stood up and took her hand. I unlocked the door and closed it back, locking it behind me. I took Honey to her room and let her in.

"Alright. It's bed time baby." I told her, pulling back the covers of her bed. She jumped in and cuddled her bunny.

"Good night, Honey." I told her and kissed her forehead. She turned over and picked up a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Give this to Mommy." She told me. I nodded and took the paper.

"Okay Honey. I'll leave it in her room when I do my rounds." I told her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Leema." She told me. I smiled and kissed her forehead again. I stood up and left her room after I flicked on the nightlight and turned off the overhead light. I locked the door behind me and went back to the booth.

The singing started again. I looked up to the vent. Then the clock, one forty-five; about time I started my rounds. I came to Honey's mother's room and quietly unlocked the door. I entered and put the paper down next to Johanna and went out to finish my rounds.

I came down the steps and saw the small square of golden light that escaped from the small window in the door of the Phantom's room. I unlocked the door and stuck my head in.

"Hello Lee." He said simply. "You can come in." He continued. I stepped in; this actually went against everything I was taught in my training. I wasn't supposed to be doing this. I was never supposed to go into a patient's room when I was on my nightshift.

"Have a seat, Lee." He told me. I entered the room and sat down across from him. He was actually in the light this time. His eyes glowed in the golden light of the lamp.

"I understand that you know who I am." He told me. I nodded.

"Uhm, yes. It's rather peculiar. I grew up believing it was just a story." I told him. He shook his head.

"No dearest. Some think that I was able to escape the authorities. I may be a magician, but I can only do so much. And everyone was after me. I could only go so far. Every police officer was after me. I was eventually caught. The people of Paris were kind enough to sentence me to the asylum. After it become obvious that I wasn't aging the officials said that it was best to keep me here. No need to frighten the public any further." He told me.

"Do you know why you aren't aging?" I asked. He nodded.

"I believe it's a bit of a curse, child." He told me

"A curse?" I asked. He gave me a small smile.

"Your mother used to tell you stories of a man who was cursed with eternal life until he was freed by a certain damsel?" He asked me.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked the man smiled.

"Because that is my life. Locked away in the cellars of a castle, as ordered by a merciful king? Locked away in the cellars of an asylum because of a merciful king? You do see similarities, yes?" He told me. I nodded with sudden realization.

"You don't speak much do you?" He asked. I met eyes with him.

"Um, it's just that I'm not supposed to do this." I told him. He smiled again. He seemed so sane. And normal.

"You aren't supposed to do this with the insane inhabitants of the asylum. Once more I am only here because of my immortality." He told me. I frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry you have to be here." I told him. He laughed slightly.

"To be honest with my past history with society; I'd rather be down here." He told me. I frowned. Right; his deformity.

"But times are different now." I told him. He smiled. "Why don't you come up to the day room some time? During the day get some sunlight." I asked. He smiled.

"I'm not sure." He told me. I grabbed his hand, but flinched back. I was touchy when I was trying to get someone to do something. I wasn't sure how he would have reacted to my touch. His ice blue eyes ticked. He reached forward and touched my face. I gazed into his eyes.

"I will; but only when you are on duty." He told me.

"I don't work days too often. My cousin works days." I told him. Two girls from my family were sent to work day and night shifts; I never really was told how my family was chosen to take care of this man. There really wasn't any evidence that my family lived in France.

"Only when you're on duty. But perhaps I will come up at night. I've mainly become nocturnal. I sleep at during the day because I don't hear the screams of the patients when I sleep. I like the quiet of night time. How was Honey today?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"She's been well behaved. She drew her mother a picture today, asked me to give it to Johanna. I fixed that bunny rabbit she carries around all the time." I told him. He smiled, his eyes sparkling again.

My pager went off. I pulled it out and saw it was coming from my fellow night worker. I stood.

"I need to go, Peyton needs me upstairs." I said, about to turn to go. He gently grabbed my arm and kissed the back of my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, yes?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Y-yes, of course." I told him. He gave me a small smile and released my hand. Keeping his eyes locked with my own. I left the room.

"The damsel with the eyes of the green hills of Ireland. Dark green eyes like hers. Could Leamera be the one to break this curse?" I heard him ask himself as I locked the door. Was I the one to break his curse? I racked my brain to remember what it was the damsel did to free the prisoner. I'd figure it out eventually. I always remembered.

I made my way back up to the day room. Peyton was there to relieve me. I smiled at him as I approached him.

"Hey, Lee! Where have you been?" He asked. I gave him the keys.

"I was running a little late on my rounds. But it's pretty quiet tonight, Honey may wake up so just go in her room if you hear anything and stay with her until she goes back to sleep. Good night, Peyton." I told him, his brown eyes sparkled as he smiled. He took the keys leisurely.

"You know Honey likes you more than me. How do you expect me to get her back to sleep?" He asked teasingly, running his hair through his dark brown hair in a false worried fashion.

"She does not, you're her favorite male worker!" I said, slapping his shoulder playfully. He laughed.

"Okay, whatever, go home and get some shut eye, Lee." He told me. I laughed and left. As I stepped out of the asylum my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Mom.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Lee. How was work?" She asked.

"It was interesting. Mom, do you remember when you were working at the asylum? How you had to take care of the man in the basement?" I asked.

"Oh, Erik? Did he finally talk to you? It's been about three years since you started taking care of him, right?" She asked. So he did have a name.

"Y-yeah. Does he do this with everyone?" I asked.

"Nope, just one of the two girls who come from our family to take care of him. Looks like he likes you more than Nautia. The curse is real. Someone from our family is supposed to free him. His story is what inspired a lot of the stories. But we think that someone was reading fairy tales when they cursed him. It's really unfair, he's a sweet person. Our family is descended from a ballerina that danced at the Opera Populaire when his shenanigans were the talk of the town. When he burned down the opera house she was killed. A gypsy witch or warlock or something of that nature was in love with the ballerina and he cursed Erik. A child of the one that the warlock loved has to free him. When Erik told his care taker this they got two girls from our family to take care of him at day and night. No one has been able to free him. I think he was losing hope by the time your aunt and I got there. I was engaged and Margie had gotten herself pregnant by one of the French boys. I think Erik believed that she was the one to free him. Margie looked so much like our triple great grandmother that he was convinced she was the one.

But you look a lot more like-"

"Mom! Talk much? I love you and your stories but I would like to talk to you. When are you coming?" I asked as I got into the car. I drove home listening to Mom gossip. She hung up about half way home and the car ride was finished in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the ringing of my cell phone. The blackout curtains had been keeping the harsh sunlight at bay. I rolled my eyes and groaned. I grabbed the stupid device and glared at the screen. It was the asylum. I selected the answer button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I managed to grumble into the phone.

"Hey Leamera." Nautia told me. I huffed at her overly chirpy voice.

"I keep telling you not to call me before six." I told her. She giggled on the other end of the phone.

"Lee! Come on, the managers cut your time in half." She said. I growled at her.

"Be quiet. Then wait until three. You should be freaking working!" I hissed. She laughed again. I fought another growl.

"I'm on my break." Nautia said. I slumped back down in bed.

"Then why are you using the asylum phone?" I asked her. She groaned.

"Fine. But what are you doing this weekend?" Nautia asked.

"Sleeping. I'm working on Friday night, all night. Peyton is going to go see his sister Friday so I have to cover for him." I told her.

"You work too much. Take a day off every now and again." Nautia told me.

"Do you want to work days and nights then? Because we're the only ones with clearance to take care of our Phantom friend." I told her.

"Seriously! They have to have someone else to take care of that emo guy." Nautia hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? Can you be any shallower?" I hissed at her. I hung up the phone and turned it off then went back to sleep.

My alarm clock went off at six. I woke up this time a little less grumpy and stretched. I turned my phone on and saw it had been blown up, text message after text message. I rolled my eyes. Nautia really needed to learn when she was being ignored. I threw my phone down on the bedside table and went to get ready for work.

I put my hair up in my usual messy bun and pulled on my over-sized blue work jacket that I always wore and went out to my car and drove through the country side to the secluded asylum.

It was nestled on a wooded hill, not really looking that much like an asylum. It was actually a beautiful building. It had been built by an architect who had absolutely loved the Gothic era and the building reflected it amazingly. I pulled into my parking place and got out of the car. Nautia was just coming out of the asylum. I groaned as she approached me.

"What's your problem, Lee? I mean seriously? I suggest you take one day off every once in a while and you flip out on me?" She barked.

"Um, no, I flipped out on you because your snooty ass attitude turned you into a nominee for world's biggest bitch. That 'emo guy' down there is completely alone other than us. Evidently you have a problem with having a legit responsibility." I spat in return.

"He can come up to the day room during the day and receive his lunch with everyone else at the same time. We aren't the only people who can take care of him! I don't even know why he's in here! And neither do you. So stop acting like he's helpless and loosen up!" Nautia replied, flipping her black curls out of her out of her blue eyes. I felt like slapping her.

"Go home! Before I kick your ass there myself! And don't bother calling me until that nasty little attitude of yours is gone!" I hissed, angrily walking into the building. I took in a heavy growl like breath and threw my stuff in my work area and cooled down before I joined the patients. Honey came running up to me joyfully and leapt I smiled and caught her, laughing.

"Hey Honey! How's your day been?" I asked. She hugged me tightly.

"Today is great! Mommy loved my picture and she told me that Mr. Wellhem said that she can take me home in two months! Mommy is getting better!" Honey told me. I smiled brightly and kissed her forehead.

"That's fantastic Honey!" I told her excitedly. Honey got down and ran off.

"Bye Leema!" She called over her shoulder. I smiled and went around, speaking with the patients and playing in a short round of go-fish and then went to the cafeteria and got the Phantom's dinner and made my way to his room. I got out my keys as I stopped by his room. I unlocked his door and opened it.

Entering his room I smiled at him. He sat in his usual corner; his usual presentation was what greeted me. He was chest up in the shadow of his corner but his ice blue eyes completely visible through the darkness. I tilted my head at him.

"I thought we were friends?" I asked him. He leaned forward, his face now visible. There was a curious look on his face.

"And what made you doubt it?" He asked his voice was fantastic. I wondered why I hadn't acknowledged it before. But then I realized that this was the first time he spoke at a normal vocal level.

"Oh, you just did the whole melodramatic and shady half hidden in the shadow thing that you do." The Phantom gave me a small smile.

"I heard what you said to your cousin outside. She's right, I'm not helpless." He told me as I sat the tray down on the table next to him.

"Well you don't always have to be down here. If you go up in the day room we don't have to treat you like you are helpless." I told him.

"The patients here have never seen me. Accept little Honey. But she isn't a patient. I don't wish to cause frenzy." He told me.

"Well the medical society has made extreme advances since the 19th century. The patients are on medication that helps them not frenzy at unusual things." I told him. The Phantom was quiet in response. His eyes were very contemplative.

"You're very intriguing." I told him.

"I'll come up tonight." He said, sitting back in his chair. I smiled at him.

"Do you have the clearance?" I asked. I received a hum of a reply.

"I would never threaten your job by leaving my room without permission. Just come to get me about forty-five minutes after patients have been put to their rooms. How does that sound?" He asked.

"I leave at four-forty and then Peyton comes in and finishes the night shift." I told him.

"Peyton?" He asked.

"The guy who also works night shift, sometimes we tag team and stay all night." I told Phantom. He didn't reply for a moment.

"May I have my silverware?" His voice was suddenly cold. I pulled the plastic pouch out of my pocket and gave it to him. He took it from me in a quick sort of fashion.

"Isn't it time to give the patients their nighttime medication, Leamera?" He asked stiffly. I checked my watch.

"Oh, you're right. I'll come back for the tray in half an hour." I told him. The Phantom didn't say anything in reply. He merely stabbed at the ham harmlessly with his spoon. I frowned, he was angry.

"Whatever I said, I'm sorry." I told him as I left. I saw him sit frozen and rigid in his chair through the small window. I furrowed my brow and returned to the upstairs.

I sat in silence for the next half hour to go down and get the tray from Phantom. I sighed and doodled. I wasn't too good at drawing but I liked to doodle. I watched the clock occasionally. Fifteen more minutes- wait why was I so eager to go back? I barely knew him.

But he was intriguing. He had a very nice charm to him. He seemed warm. But he seemed not to know how to express it properly. I huffed and put my head down with a groan. I just liked talking to him that's all. Why was I acting like it was something big. He's one of the only people here that I feel cares what I think.

I looked up and saw that it was six thirty. I stood up and grabbed my keys and went down stairs. I stopped by his room. I opened the door and he stood, he handed me the tray without a word.

"What do you think about Peyton?" He asked. Oh, that must be what he was mad about; my talking about Peyton. He must be paranoid about things like that. Especially after what Aunt Margie did. I frowned.

"I'm not interested in him romantically if that's what you're all up in arms about." I told him, taking the tray. A light pink spread across his cheeks. I smiled at him and closed the door and took the tray back to the kitchen to get washed. I then returned to my cubicle until bedtime and helped the others put the patients to bed.

I had my head laid back down on the desk and huffed again. I looked up again and watched the clock intently. This was the first time the Phantom had come out of his room. I then remembered something. Mom had called him Erik. He had a name. He must have told her. I remained deep in my thoughts until nine forty-five. I stood up and went to Erik's room.

He was waiting for me to at the door, watching me pull my keys out and unlock the door. He opened the door and stepped out.

"I was talking to my mother last night. She referred to you as Erik." I told him. He nodded.

"That is my name, you may call me Erik." He told me. I smiled.

"Cool. Come on. Everyone is in bed." I told him, Erik nodded and went down the hallway. I watched him; he seemed to be very different from our earlier encounters. Prouder, stronger. I left the room, with Erik following behind me. We came up into the day room. Erik took a look around. He was quiet as those ice blue eyes took in his surroundings. He headed over for a couch and sat down. I joined him, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch. He looked at me.

"So, Leamera; when do you work days shifts? I wouldn't mind coming up during the day." He told me. I pulled out my smart-phone and went to my calendar. I searched for the days labeled day shift.

"Okay, I have it next week on Thursday; then the last week of the month I have it Monday and Friday." I told him. He nodded. We sat and quietly talked. He was intelligent and kind. This was the first time that we had actually conversed. I dampened a little as I heard the beep of the door being unlocked as a worker scanned their card. Peyton came in. Then stopped as he saw us.

"Leamera! What are you doing! You can't be alone with patients!" He said, dropping his stuff and going for an alarm.

"No! He's not necessarily a patient. He just…lives here." I said. Erik stood. Peyton looked at him for a moment.

"The Mystery Patient." He said. I nodded.

"I'll be going to my room; Leamera, do you mind?" He asked me.

"Oh, yeah. I'll take you back." I told him, standing. Erik watched me as I did. We locked eyes for a moment. I was nearly frozen; like the ice of his eyes plummeted into my very soul and froze my entire body. I shook myself free of the trance and led Erik away from the day room. I fiddled with my keys to avoid meeting eyes with him again. It shook me soundly. But I did give him a nervous look out of the corner of my eye. He was walking with grace and power. I couldn't resist looking at him full on. He turned his head to look at me as I did.

"He's romantically interested in you, Lee." Erik told me. I stopped short; he paused as well, just not as curtly. I gave a hard swallow.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, tucking my mahogany hair behind my ear sheepishly.

"I'm familiar with the look. Raoul looked at Christine that way plenty of times." Erik told me coolly, he continued down the hall and I stared at him in wonder. He was sly like a cat. I scurried after him and slowed down once I was at his side.

"And you say you don't feel for him in any sort of romantic sense?" Erik asked.

"Uh… no; he's more like my brother." I told him. He nodded.

"Good; because I don't want to bother pursuing you if you were to requite his feelings." Erik said nonchalantly. If I had been drinking anything I would've choked. He really thought I was the one to break his curse? How could he think I was the one? I was so normal. Erik gave me a look. We were in front of his door. I went by him nervously and unlocked his door. It swung open and I hurried out of his way. He entered the room, then turned and took my hand, kissing my knuckles like he did the other day. A chill went up my spine.

"Until tomorrow night, Lee?" He asked. I nodded nervously and smiled shakily.

"Good night, Erik." I told him, closing the door.

After that I hurried out of the asylum, not even saying goodnight to Peyton. Now I felt like everything I did was going to cause trouble, like the events of Phantom of the Opera might repeat themselves. I got into my car and called my mother.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Mom, Erik practically told me he thinks I'm the one to break his curse. He said he wasn't going to pursue any relationship with me if I had romantic feelings for Peyton. I don't but; Mama this all got too real way too fast!" I said, tears coming to my eyes. I called her 'Mama' when I was in a moment of high stress.

"Lee. Calm down. It's no big problem. He isn't going to move too fast for you if that's what you're thinking." Mom told me.

"That's not it; he also told me that Peyton has feelings for me! What if it's the Opera Populaire all over again?" I asked her in distress, my tears falling.

"It won't be because you're better than her, Leamera."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my car for what seemed like eternity. I just stared at the steering wheel feeling numb. Even my mother thought I was the one to free him of his curse. I looked above the tree line and saw that the sky above the treetops was turning a light blue. The sun was rising. I gave a glance to the clock, six forty-five. I put the key in the ignition and turned on my car. I backed out of the parking lot and zipped down the curvy country road. My little Volkswagen Beetle zoomed through the curves in a roller coaster like way, bringing a smile to my face. I was always able to go fast on this road; the police were typically too busy in Paris to pay attention to the outskirts. But when I got to the main road I slowed down.

I unlocked my door and nearly screamed. My mother stood in the foyer, her suite case was beside her, there was another one, and its owner was nowhere to be seen.

"What took so long, Lee?" She asked gently, coming up to me and bringing me in an embrace. I smiled and took in the familiar scent of her perfume as I hugged her back.

"I was in shock. Sorry Mom." I told her. She laughed gently; as she pulled away she fussed with the two locks of hair I kept out of my bun.

"Your brother is here. He's asleep in the living room." She told me.

"Let me get your bags to a room, Mom." I told her. The house I lived in was actually pretty decently sized. The asylum provided it for me; it had two floors and four bedrooms with two baths. The ceilings were high and the floor was polished mahogany wood. It was a beautiful old place. It had been around for as long as the asylum building. As we passed the living room I did see that my nineteen year old brother Andrew was knocked out on my leather sectional. I smiled at him. He was a beanpole. Real tall and real skinny; he had a baby face so he usually rocked out the Abe Lincoln beard to look more manly. His dark brown hair was a crazy mess. I laughed.

I took Mom to the room next to mine on the left and then I put Andrew's bag on the room to my right. I went into my own and grabbed my pajamas. I went into my bathroom and showered.

Once I was done drying my hair I went into the kitchen and pulled out the bread. I popped them in the toaster and took down a frying pan. I pulled out the beloved bacon and threw a few pieces on the stove. Once I got the bacon cooking I heard the toaster go off and I grabbed a paper plate, the butter and a knife and grabbed my toast. I buttered it and munched on it happily while I waited for the bacon to get done.

After the bacon was fried to crispy goodness I stuck it the oven to keep it warm while I made the egg scramble. By then I heard the drowsy steps of Andrew coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Lee." He said sleepily, I turned and gave him a smile. He was rubbing his face roughly, clearing in a haze. I giggled and put some coffee on for my poor exhausted brother.

"Hi, Andrew. How was the flight?" I asked him as I scooped coffee grounds into the filter.

"Long." He said simply and stole my other piece of toast. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Jerk." I said teasingly.

"You know you can't live without me." He said as he took a bite of my toast.

"So what's about some guys 'curse'?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you when you're older." I told him, laughing. He glowered at me for a minute and then left the room. I got out another piece of bread and toasted it. I then ran back to the scramble and took it off heat.

I grabbed an oven mitt and took the bacon out of the oven and turned off the broiler. I put two pieces on my plate and served myself some eggs and got myself a glass of milk. I sat down at the table and enjoyed my breakfast.

I brushed my teeth and went into the living room and dropped down onto the couch next to Andrew.

"How can you watch TV? It's all in French?" Andrew asked.

"Dude, I'm fluent in French. Mom started me on it when I started talking. I have a bunch of TV series on DVD if you want to watch those." I told him, grabbing one of my DVD books.

"Whatcha got?" He asked. I smiled.

"I got NCIS, House, Law and Order SVU, Law and Order, Castle, Big Bang Theory, and Criminal Minds in this one and I have others in the other DVD book." I told him.

"Put in Criminal Minds." He told me. I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Yes your Majesty." I said and went to the television and slide Season One DVD into the disc slot on the side of the TV.

We sat down and settled in and watched a few of the DVDs before it was time for me to go to bed.

"'Night, Andrew." I told him as I retreated to my room. I jumped into bed. I turned over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I knew I would have to face Erik and his eyes of ice again. I didn't know what to do about it. I wanted to help him but I don't know how I could be the one. I'm not some brave person, I was average.  
There was a knock on my door. My mother called out my name. I looked up and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Come in." I called; she did Mom had a photo album with her. I threw the covers off of me as she approached and sat on the side of the bed.

"I wanted to show you something." She told me, opening the book. I moved and sat beside her. She flipped through the pages. She stopped at one of the last pages. It was a man with tan skin and dark hair, slicked back, two children, and a woman. I nearly gasped. We looked nearly alike.

"That is your triple great grandmother, Elizabeth. The one that Erik killed when he dropped the chandelier in the Opera Populaire. That is your great grandfather Alexander. He's the one who cursed him. He was raised in the ways of a gypsy. But he saw what they did and was appalled by the mere sight, and he refused to be a part of it. He left the lifestyle and became a Parisian business man. He saw our grandmother when he attended a performance. He had to meet her and when he did, it was love at first sight. She bore his two children and then went back to the theatre. Her first performance back was Don Juan Triumphant. Alexander saw her get killed. He carried her body out of the fire. That was the first and last time Alexander resorted to his gypsy know how to get revenge.

But not even then could he find it in himself to forever punish Erik. So he cursed him with Immortality until one of Elizabeth's daughters freed him from the spell. More specifically one that looked just like Elizabeth. Alexander wasn't going to let him get off the hook that easy." Mom told me.

"I noticed how you were feeling. I had to show you. I know you want to help him, you're just afraid." Mom told me. She was right. He made me so nervous. Especially after what happened with the eye contact last night. How he froze to the spot. I was the prey and he was the prowling lion. He was kind as could be, but he just was so… predatory. It was fantastic.

Mom kissed my cheek, her blue eyes sparkling. I was stunned for a moment.

"Mom, weren't Dad's eyes brown?" I asked. She nodded.

"Then why do I have green eyes? Not even Grandma or Grandpa has green eyes." I told her. She smiled sweetly, touching my face.

"No one has since Elizabeth." She told me. I stood up. Was she joking? I was really the one to free him. I was nearly hyperventilating. Mom watched me in a sort of sympathy.

"Mama. How? Magic isn't even real. How can he still be alive the way he is?" I asked, searching for something logical in all this madness.

"I didn't mean to overwhelm you." She changed into my mirror image. I stared in shock.

"I tried to keep Alex from doing this to that poor man. He didn't mean to hurt me." Elizabeth said. I couldn't speak.

"It's okay, Lee. Go at your own pace. No one expects you to break the curse immediately." She told me, touching my face.

I sat up in bed, my alarm clock screaming at me. I looked around. It was all a dream? I turned off the alarm clock. I heard Reed going off about something in the living room. I got out of bed and walked shakily across the room to my closet. I took out my scrubs and put them on and then brushed my hair and put it up in my bun and I went into the kitchen and fixed a quick snack. After I was done eating I said good bye to my mother and brother and went to work.

I waited until I saw Nautia pull out to get out of my car. I really didn't feel like talking to her snooty ass. I pulled into my spot and grabbed my bag. I went inside and scanned my card. Peyton was already here. I gave him a strange look.

"I thought maybe I should be here; we could work together, if that's okay." Peyton said.

_SON OF A BITCH! _I mentally screamed.

"I have it covered, but if you really feel like you should be here, than fine." I told him, putting my stuff down and sitting down. He gave me a look.

"What are you doing on Sunday?" He asked. I gave a huff.

"Spending time with my family. They came in yesterday." I told him, feeling thankful for my mother's impeccable timing.

"When will you be free? I think we should spend some time together outside of work." He told me. I shook my head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't date people I work with. Sorry, Peyton." I told him. He frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, sorry, Peyton." I told him. He seemed to pout. My six thirty alarm went off. I left the booth thanking God. It was so awkward. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Was this really happening? Was I really getting the attention of Erik and a devilishly handsome man at the SAME time? I entered the cafeteria and went to behind the counter to get Erik's dinner and I went down to his room.

I unlocked the door and went in. Erik met me half way. I smiled at him and handed the tray to him.

"How has your day been, Erik?" I asked.

"Nautia seemed grouchier than usual, or maybe I should say more realistic. I believe she thinks she could be doing more with her youth than attending to an antisocial man in the basement of a French asylum clean across the Atlantic Ocean." Erik told me as he sat down.

"How about you, Lee?" He asked.

"Oh, my mother and brother have arrived, they, well my mother, scared the daylights out of me when I got home last night. I'll go deeper into detail later, if I can give Peyton the slip tonight I'll come." Erik frowned.

"I thought he came around four?" Erik asked.

"We sometimes team up; I guess he's feeling bad because I have to do an all-nighter tomorrow. He's visiting his sister. But if I can't come see you tonight I'll come tomorrow after I've woken up and visit with you." I told him. The masked man smiled at this, content.

"I almost wish you can't make it. But I do hope to see you later tonight." He told me, a warm fuzziness to his voice that made me want to just curl up in bed and listen to him speak until I fell asleep. I gave him a small smile and a temporary farewell and left the room.

I returned to the booth and sat down in my seat.

"So how was our Mystery Patient?" Peyton asked, spinning back and forth in his chair.

"He was good. Evidently Nautia was in bitch mode today." I said. He smiled.

"Well after that verbal ass kicking you gave her in the parking lot I wouldn't be surprised. Didn't know you had it in you, Lee." Peyton told me. I blushed and laughed.

"Well… I try to be as nice as possible. I don't think there's anything wrong with being a nice person, nor is there anything wrong with giving someone the 'verbal ass kicking' whenever they need one." Peyton laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

I entered the asylum on Friday with a couple of energy drinks in my bag. I gave a huff not really excited to work ALL night with Nautia, who was running late. If she didn't show up I wouldn't be surprised.

I scanned my card at the see through door that allowed me to see into the day room. I was nearly shocked when I saw Erik interacting with Honey. She was tugging at his hand, pulling him over to the window that overlooked the woods. I smiled. He had come out. I entered the day room and put my stuff in the cubicle. I went across the room and went to his side.

"I see you have come out of your room, Erik." I told him. He looked at me and smiled his blue eyes warm this time around.

"I forgot how beautiful the area surrounding the asylum was. It's been so long since I've seen it in daylight." He told me. I smiled gently.

"Well maybe that's an incentive to get you to come out more." I told him. He laughed a little.

"The only incentive I have to come out is you." He told me. My heart started to pound in my chest as his voice ensnared me. I was speechless for a moment.

"Well then it's an honor." I told him after I finally came out of my trance. Erik's attention was stolen from me by Honey as she pulled him away from me and out of the day room. There was a library down the hallway leading into the dayroom. Honey sometimes dragged me into the library, she would then curl up in my lap and I would read to her a book of fairy tales. I supposed she was doing that with Erik now. I snuck in behind them and saw the two sitting in the armchair. She sat in his lap and curled up, her head tucked under his chin, as he read to her with a content smile on his face.

I left the library and went to my cubicle; Nautia called and told me that she couldn't make the nightshift. I was going it alone. Honey tugged Erik out of the library. The masked man and I met eyes, this time it was like a warm spark throughout my body as I looked down with a blush on my face. I found myself getting excited about being alone with him tonight. He left Honey and came over to the cubicle. He stared at me expectedly. I knew he wanted me to come out. His eyes coaxed me out and I found myself in a daze as I left the cubicle.

"Hello again, Lee." He told me. I smiled at him, my haze was fading away. I found myself wishing I could lay with him forever. I couldn't tear my eyes from him own. It was like he was holding me captive.

"Just be glad I'm not doing this intentionally." He told me. The spell broke and I was in control of myself again.

"What?" I asked, whispering, hardly able to bring my voice higher.

"I'll explain later." He told me he then disappeared down the hall. I watched him keenly. I went back about my business.

Time went by and it was time for the patients to go to their rooms. I picked up Honey and took her to her room, I helped her brush her long blonde hair and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and sat down in the chair after turning off the light and switching on the night light. The door was still open a shadow fell over us and Honey gasped in delight.

"You came." She said, sitting up. I turned and saw the shadowed figure of Erik. He strode in with pride swarming around him like a storm. He grabbed one of the adult chairs from the short drawing table and placed it down beside me then took a seat.

"You asked me to sing you a lullaby. It's been such a long time since I've been able to sing for someone and they not retreat from me." Erik told her softly. I could tell that by merely speaking he could put her to sleep.

"Will you sing now?" She asked eagerly. He smiled and nodded. He took in a quick breath and started to sing, what filled the room quietly was so beautiful I nearly cried.

_You are loved, just as you are…_

_ You are loved, just as you are…_

_ Can you feel it in your precious heart?_

_ You are loved…. Just as you are_

_ You are safe, you safe, you are home, you are held._

_ You're never alone_

_ The light you are could make angels sing._

_ So grateful for... the joy and love you bring._

_You are loved… just as you are_

_ You are loved… just as you are._

_ Can you feel it… in your precious heart?_

_ You are loved… just as you are_

_ Just as you are…_

Honey was out like a light. Erik and I quietly stood and walked out of the room. I silently shut the door and locked it. I turned to Erik with tears in my eyes.

"Words can't express how beautiful that was, Erik! I mean I've heard you singing through the vents but right next to me… Erik, you're phenomenal." I told him breathlessly. He smiled softly.

"Thank you Leamera." He told me. I smiled; a chill went down my spine as my softly spoken name passed his lips.

"Now that Honey is asleep and all patients are in their rooms, what do we do with our time?" Erik asked. At the moment I just wanted him to sing again. I wanted him to sing to me. I was jealous that Honey was sung to sleep by a man whose voice was so heavenly that no earthly words known to man could describe it without falling short. I wanted to curl up against him and let him lull me to sleep.

"Are you doing this to me!? Are you putting these desires in my head?" I demanded quietly. Erik looked shocked, like he too had just come out of a trance of his own.

"What? No, I would never dream of it! If I want you to free me I want it to be of your own will." He replied, sounding clearly disgruntled. Was I really starting to love him? I stared at him in disbelief, he returned my gaze with sweetness in his eyes.

"Has this happened with anyone else from my family?" I asked, my voice trembling. My hand was on my throat, I was trying to calm myself. My complete undoing was his touch. He gently grabbed my shoulders and an ecstatic energy passed through me and everything went black.

I woke up on the couch. I could see Erik's outline in front of the window. I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked. He turned, the white of his mask glowing in the low glow of the dimmed overhead lights.

"I touched you and you fainted. Right before we were both feeling something strange. I'm sorry." He said quietly. I stood up uneasily only to sit back down.

"I'm going to kill Nautia." I muttered under my breath. I heard Erik laugh to himself.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him, he nodded.

"W-what were you feeling?" I asked him. Erik was quiet for a moment.

"Believe me; I've learned my lesson about moving too fast. But I wanted you. I wanted to marry you, watch you have my children. I wanted to finally grow old with you. When I carried you over here to the couch, it was one of the best moments of my life." He told me quietly and shamefully.

"What about you, what did you feel?" He asked, coming over to the couch and sitting beside me, close to me.

"I just wanted to curl up with you and let you sing me to sleep." I told him. Erik gave a heavy sigh.

"Of course I have sensual desires" He said. I touched his hand, afraid I might faint again, but the energy that was building between us wasn't there. It was like when he touched me earlier was like touching a doorknob and getting shocked, the static electricity building up and then being transferred.

"It's okay." I told him, he looked to me with pain filled eyes and it hurt to see him like that. He was my friend and I cared for him dearly. I reached up to his face and I knew that the trance was coming back; Erik's eyes were becoming glassy, yet still focused on me. I touched the bare side of his face, his flesh was smooth and warm beneath my fingertips. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, I traced the line of his jaw, I allowed my fingers to dip down to his neck, almost unaware of what I was doing. He gasped and his eyes flew open. I yelped and stopped, snapping out of my trance. It seemed when one of us broke the spell the other came out of it with them. He gazed at me with such curiosity.

"I never knew that it would be like this." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked my voice low again. I shook visibly.

"Nothing." He said. I stared at him in wonder. He stood.

"I don't wish to frighten you anymore tonight, Leamera. I'm going to go to bed, good night." He told me, giving me a weary glance. It wasn't him that frightened me. It was what I was feeling. I didn't want him to go. But I didn't stop him. He faded into the darkness of the hall that led to the back stair well. I stared at the gaping black spot; the lights were off in the hall so the patients could sleep. I returned to my cubicle, where I stayed until dawn.

When I got home I went straight to my room, not even bothering to say hello to my mother, who was awake and waiting for me with love. I felt bad afterwards. The bed I laid in didn't feel right. I wanted him to be in the bed with me, holding me and kissing me.

"What is going on Elizabeth?" I asked quietly. Finding myself shocked at what I had just said. What happened yesterday really was just a dream. Nothing else. I snuggled into the pillow, burying my face in the soft fabric that smelled of lavender. Mom had washed my bed clothes. I gave a heavy sigh. Mom came in the room, I was weary. Last time this happened it was a dream.

"Hello dear. Are you alright? Did Erik do something to you?" She asked, sitting down on my bed. I shook my head.

"He sang to Honey. He sang her to sleep. And after we left her room, we both just entered this trance. Like we were hypnotized. The first time I thought it was him, but when I snapped out of it so did he. He touched me after that, he grabbed my shoulders and this energy shot through me, I fainted, Mom. When I woke up we had another spell like that. I touched his face, moving along his jaw, I touched his neck and he got loose from it, only seconds after that did I, what is Mama?" I asked her

"I don't know baby, maybe it's part of his spell. Did he seem to know what was going on?" Mom asked. I shook my head.

"He was just as startled as I was." I told her. She pursed her lips and brushed the bangs out of my face. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to hear his voice again. I wanted him to sing again

"Go ahead and get to sleep, baby." She told me. I nodded as she stood and left. I stripped my clothes and put on my comfy pajamas and buried myself under the covers.

When I woke up I found a note from Mom saying that she and Andrew went out. They would be back by supper time. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I watched for a while, managing to keep my mind of my new and sudden need to be with Erik. My door opened and Andrew came in, Mom was following him.

"Hey girl. Sleep well?" He asked. I nodded, my slumber was wonderfully dreamless. I found myself preferring to be silent, not wanting to speak. Andrew gave me a strange look. I returned my attention to the movie I had put in to play

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked, coming over and sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I told him, Mom gazed at me with concern. We sat watching the movie like the family we were.

But as I watched the movie, my mind drifted back to Erik, I imagined him waiting for me with open arms, singing to me, calling me to him. I felt like a part of me had been torn from me and given to Erik. He still had it. I would feel empty if I were to never join him. I didn't know just how far I had gotten. I didn't know how far I had gone past the point of no return.


End file.
